


The Lorax

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lorax

## The Lorax

by bastian1967

<http://members.rogers.com/bastian1967_fic>

* * *

I don't own them and I am making no money from them. Please don't sue you will only get my bills and a 20 year old Van. 

Whitney and Clark belong to Warner Bros. 

* * *

"Then the Lorax and all his friends may come back.", Whitney whispered. 

Leaning over he kissed his son on the forehead, 

"Sleep well little one." 

Whitney made his way towards the bedroom he shared with his husband. When he arrived at the door he stopped and watched Clark sleeping, marveling at what his life had become. From a washed up jock to a husband and father, losing that scholarship was the turning point of his life. 

As he crawled into bed Clark stirred, 

"How many times did he make you read it tonight." 

He kissed Clark gently. 

Life was good. 


End file.
